nbrealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: The Caribbean
Survivor: The Caribbean Survivor: The Caribbean was the third enstallment of the NB Reality Series. 24 players travelled to the Caribbean playing the ultimate game of Survivor. Starting off in 4 tribes, a strong physical, strategic, and social game will be necessary to win. However, 2 twists will be upon then. The first, a BRAND NEW twist is coming to Tengaged. The twist, being Luck Lagoon, is lurking around the corner, potentially changing the game every episode. In the end it was Lemjam6 who outwitted, outplayed and outlasted everyone else to be crowned the winner of Survivor: The Caribbean Luck Lagoon The way that the Luck Lagoon twist worked is that one player from the winning tribe was picked by Random.org to go to Luck Lagoon. That player would pick one treasure chest out of what was remaining. The chests could contain good items like idols or advantages, however, there could be disadvantages as well, otherwise, there could be twists that would shake up the game in one single move as well. There were 11 different treasure chests at Luck Lagoon, and this is what was in each of them... #"Telescope" - Know who 1 Person is voting immediately after they vote #"Advantage" - Advantage in the next Immunity Challenge #"Twisted Tribal" - You will cast a vote in the next Tribal Council that you are NOT attending #"Instant Mutiny" - Allows players to change to a different tribe if they want #"Double The Trouble" - 2 Tribes Go To The Next Tribal Council #"Guesses To The Idol" - x3 #"Blue Pearl x3" - 3 extra votes to use at any point in the game. 1 player can use 1 at a time, but can be given away in order to use all 3 (Up To Final 6) #"Double The Trouble" - 2 Tribes Go To The Next Tribal Council #"Red Pearl" - Lose your vote at the next Tribal you attend #"Blue Pearl" - Extra vote at any Tribal Council you attend (Up To Final 6) #"Special Necklace" - Immune at next Tribal Council The Pearls The second twist in this season was "The Pearls". Whenever a player was voted out, they could give any other player still in the game either a black pearl or a white pearl. A black pearl DOUBLE the number of votes they get in the next Tribal Council that they get votes at. A white pearl cuts their votes in HALF the next time they get votes at a Tribal Council. (A Self Vote Does Not Trigger A Pearl Unless They Get Other Votes Besides The Self Vote) Contestants ''^1'' Does not include votes that were casted in a re-vote ''^2'' The person received a self vote for not voting at Tribal Counci ''^3'' BassAbsol received 1 vote but due to receiving a Black Pearl this doubled to 2 votes ''^4'' BassAbsol received 6 Votes but due to receiving a Black Pearl this double to 12 votes ''^5'' MyBash_ received 2 votes but due to receiving the White Pearl this was cut in half to 1 vote ''^6'' BBlover96 received 1 vote but due to receiving the Black Pearl this was doubled to 2 votes ''^7'' BBlover96 received 4 votes but due to receiving the Black Pearl this was doubled to 8 votes ''^8'' JoshJosh123 played his Hidden Immunity Idol on BBlover96 which meant 4 votes against him, that were doubled to 8 votes due to receiving the Black Pearl, were all voided ''^9'' Sammy1172 received 1 vote but due to receiving the Black Pearl this was doubled to 2 votes ''^10'' Lemjam6 played his HIdden Immunity Idol on himself which meant 6 votes against him were all voided The Game ''^1'' In the revote JoelWheels received more votes and was voted out of the game ''^2'' JoshJosh123 played his Hidden Immunity Idol on BBlover96 as a result the 4 votes for BBlover96, doubled to 8 votes due to the Black Pearl, did not count ''^3'' BassAbsol received 6 Votes but due to receiving a Black Pearl this double to 12 votes ''^4'' Lemjam6 played his HIdden Immunity Idol on himself which meant 6 votes against him were all voided ''^5'' After a 2nd set of tied votes JoshJosh123 and Bambinoswag faced off in a firemaking challenge. JoshJosh123 lost and was eliminated Voting History Jury Votes